


Just a short thing that came to mind when Cas said he might kill himself :(

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Castiel, Sam Walks In, Suicidal Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Cas said he might kill himself if he went back to heaven in Hunteri Heroici? Well this is what I thought of. So saad SUPER short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a short thing that came to mind when Cas said he might kill himself :(

Cas had just said it. He hadn't given Dean any warning, or any indication, he'd just said it.  
"I might kill myself."  
Of course, there was more to that quote than those words, but that was what had stuck with Dean. He might kill himself. Dean thought about Purgatory. He thought about how he had made Benny find Cas before getting them both out of there. He thought about how the both of them had tried to convince Dean that Cas would only draw more monster to them- how they didn't even know if the portal would work for an angel. Dean though about how Cas had pushed Dean through without him. He thought about the days since he got out. Not one day had passed where Dean didn't think about Cas. No just about how he'd left Cas in Purgatory, but how much he missed him- how much he wanted him to be alright. He thought about what it would be like if he lost Cas again- and he decided he couldn't do it. He couldn't even bare to think about that. It hurt his head. He wouldn't let Castiel kill himself. If that meant keeping an eye on him 24/7 so be it. If that meant showing Cas how he really felt...  
He thought of all this in a split second. He made his decision in about the same amount of time. Before the tear ran down his face. He leaned in, put his right hand on the left side of Cas's jaw, and kissed the fragile angel softly on the lips. Just as he made contact, he heard the door open. A half a second after hearing the sound, he realized what it meant and jumped- already a bit of a late reaction.   
"So get- oh shit!"  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he turned around and looked at Sam.  
"Evenin' Sammy."  
"Oh, God I am so sorry I can just..."  
Dean looked back at Cas, who looked very uncomfortable. He was staring at the TV that wasn't on. That probably didn't matter though, since he was an angel. He could probably pick up the waves and project them on the TV or something crazy like that.  
"No, it's fine. I think. Is it fine Cas?"  
Cas looked over, but looked away quickly and shrugged.  
"I- You know, I can just go to the library. I'm sure there's something I can look up or... something," Sam said quickly. He turned around and began to walk out the door again, "Oh God I cannot believe I walked in on that," the two men in the room heard him groan as he left.


End file.
